The functions of a mobile terminal have gradually been diversified. Recently, the mobile terminal may apply augmented reality to display an image. Augmented reality (AR) is technology of superimposing a virtual image on a real image or background to display one image.
The mobile terminal may display a virtual image related to a real image to be superimposed on the real image projected by a camera mounted therein. The mobile terminal may provide a new interesting user experience (UX) to a user such that the user may easily acquire information related to the real image.
Meanwhile, various types of electronic devices for increasing user convenience are located in a living space of a user. A robot cleaner as an electronic device performs cleaning while autonomously traveling in an indoor space.
In general, the robot cleaner may display a traveling path as a cleaning map. In this case, an image of a real space and an image of a cleaning map are simultaneously displayed such that a user checks a region in which cleaning is performed. In this case, since the two images are displayed with no processing applied, the two images are mixed, thereby decreasing readability. Therefore, the user cannot intuitively and clearly recognize the real space corresponding to the traveling path of the robot cleaner.